BloodStained Love
by Your Lovely Kami-sama
Summary: Can Sasuke and Naruto find love in this world full of murder, betrayal, magic, sadness, and secrets without one falling apart?  Yaoi Pairing: SasuNaru  Warning: Gore,Lemon,Cutting,Language, and what ever else I decide to throw in
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

** Within this world is a world of magic, hidden from mundane eyes. This world of magic is governed and protected by the five Kages: the Hokage, the Raikage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage; each ruling over their territories and clans from the hidden capitols. Then there is the Foundation, a organization that works from the shadows to preserve the balance between the Hidden World and the Human World at whatever the cost. ****The Foundation is lead by Danzo****u****. Though suppose to remain hidden, rumors have spread of the top nine assassins known as the nine bijuu. **

**Warning: Gore, Sex, Cutting**

**Pairing: Main SasuNaru **

Chapter 1

Today all nine bijuu are present called to meet by Danzou himself. Everyone is present and so the meeting has begun.

"We have found rumors to believe that the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure no sato are planning to overthrow Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage from an agent on the inside." says one of Danzou's assistants.

"Naruto how old are you now?" asks Danzou.

"I'm almost nine, sir." responds Naruto.

"Very good. I want you investigate. You will go undercover as a new servant. If they begin to move wipe them out. Failure is not an option. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

" Good, we will also have another spy inside in case of an emergencies. That is all meeting adjourned, and Naruto leave immediately and report back if you have any problems."

Three days later Naruto arrives in Konoha. 'Guess I better head up to the Hokage's office to check in first.' A few minutes later he is knocking on the Hokage's door and comes in after hearing someone say "Enter".

"Yes? What can I help you with?" a man behind a big desk asks.

" I'm from the Foundation and was sent by Lord Danzou to investigate the Uchiha clan after a request from the Elders."

"I see."

"If that is it I must go and head towards the Uchiha compound." Naruto bows and turns to leave.

After awhile of walking around he asks a villager for directions and makes his way to the compound and up to the mansion of the clan's head and knocks on the door. A middle aged woman with black hair and black eyes opens the door.

"Are you then new help? My name is Mikoto Uchiha. What's yours?"

" Hello my name is Naruko. Please take care of me." says Naruto bowing slightly.

"My so polite and at such a young age your parents must have raised you well." This made Naruto internally cringe from the memories of his parents. "So sorry please come in and meet the rest of my family." says Mikoto and leads him into the dining room. To where her husband was sitting reading the paper. "Itachi, Sasuke come down and meet the new servant." she called.

There was some movement upstairs and then down came two boys. "Naruko this is Itachi my eldest son and Sasuke his younger brother."

"Hi" Sasuke says.

"Hello"Itachi says.

" Hello, please take care of me." Naruto replies bowing again.

Over the next few months Naruto had come to think of the Uchihas as family, and is happy living with them when he gets a message from Danzou. He is to prepare to attack the Uchiha clan. Naruto read and reread the letter feeling his heart break every time the words didn't change. Now don't think he had a problem killing people, no his hand were already covered in blood. It was that the first people to treat him like a human being and he had to slaughter them. He thought back to all they had done for him as opposed to the Foundation. And then he made his decision. This was war against the Foundation.

After packing he went down to the dining room to inform the Uchihas that he would be leaving, but would be back. He arrived at the Foundation's base fully armed. As he walked in two guards approached him, he lodged a kunai in ones throat and roasted the other with a fireball. He wasn't going to hold back this was war. After moving through killing everyone he encountered, he finally reached Danzou's room. This was it do or die and entered fully alert.

Danzou sat at his throne. "Ah, so what does a traitor like you want? Come to save your so called family. Well it's to late. I have ordered another member to begin the massacre."

Naruto's heart shattered. "No, your lying!"

"Just see for your self." Just then a think fog rolled in and scenes of the massacre began to play across. " You see."

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Author's Notes: So hey first time writing a fanfic so please review and send me your comments and such 8^) haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey so I realized that chapter 1 was kinda on the short side so... sorry about that. So I'll try to make this chapter longer. Please send more reviews good or bad or if there is anything I should fix. That be awesome. **

** Within this world is a world of magic, hidden from mundane eyes. This world of magic is governed and protected by the five Kages: the Hokage, the Raikage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage; each ruling over their territories and clans from the hidden capitols. Then there is the Foundation, a organization that works from the shadows to preserve the balance between the Hidden World and the Human World at whatever the cost. The Foundation is lead by Danzou. Though suppose to remain hidden, rumors have spread of the top nine assassins known as the nine bijuu. **

_**Chapter Two**_

Tossing and turning, Naruto gave a frightening scream and fell out of his bed. Picking himself up off the hardwood floor of his small, secluded apartment on the edge of Konoha, right now he was incredibly thankful he didn't have any neighbors otherwise they might come over to see if everything was alright. Snapping out of his thoughts he heads towards the kitchen. Since he had spend the four years after his attack on the Foundation traveling around the country by himself and had only moved in here a few weeks ago, so not everything was unpacked yet. So all he was able to make was instant ramen. He had come back to Konoha to start school. He finished eating and looked at the wall clock.

_Crap!_ School starts at 8:30 and it was already 7:45. If I didn't hurry I'll would be late on my first day. I headed over to the bathroom and showered off then got dressed in a baggy, obnoxiously orange jumpsuit. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. Locking it on my way I headed off through the crowded streets to school. Arriving a little after the bell and headed to my new homeroom. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

A tall, middle-aged man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a scar crisscrossing his face. "You must be the new transfer student my names Iruka. Please come in." I could tell by the way all the adults were looking at me that they had heard about who I was. Iruka-sensei handed me a piece of chalk and stepped aside for him to come in.

I stalked up to the front board and wrote my name and turned to face the class. Then I saw those deep black eyes, perfect pale complexion, and midnight hair. I then remembered where I was and put on my mask. "Yo! My name's Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen and I'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!" I said loudly with a foxy grin stretched across my face. I turned and saw Sasuke, I found him! He didn't die! Then awoke from my thoughts quickly and said "So Iruka-sensei where should I sit?"

"Um," he said, "why don't you sit over there next to Sakura-chan." I walked over and sat down. Sakura was cling to Sasuke's arm tightly which made me mad for some reason I didn't know.

Turning to her I said, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki." But I was cut off by Sakura shreiking.

"Eww! Don't talk to me freak." she replied, bitch I just said hi, "And what's up with that ugly jumpsuit? Are you like fat and thats all you can fit in. Right Sasuke-kun?" She then remarked in a sickly sweet voice latching onto Sasuke's arm tighter.

"Hn", Sasuke replied, "Dobe, and Sakura how many times do I have to get off me." Sakura apparently didn't hear because she was fighting with Ino, a platinum blond with a nice body that sat in the back. Damn, Sasuke has become a real bastard.

"Teme." I muttered under my breath, not thinking anyone would hear. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and and everybody in the room just stared at me.

Then all of a sudden Sakura and Ino shouted at me. "What did you just call him?"

"I said 'He is such a teme'." And was mildly frightened to see Sakura break a desk in half with her bare hand.

"Don't you ever talk to Sasuke-kun like that again, new guy." Sakura threatened which didn't really have any effect.

Not feeling like going through the trouble with Sakura I lied my head on my desk. "Whatever." and fell asleep. I woke up right before class ended and gathered my stuff to leave. Iruka-sensei pretended not to notice me. Oh well my first day could have been worse I mentally shrugged and headed to the door, looking back I suddenly locked eyes with deep, dark ones. I blushed when he smirked and practically ran out the door.

I was sitting at my desk listening to Iruka-sensei when there was a knock at the door. Iruka went to open it and the stepped back and said "Class we have a new transfer student joining us please help him get use to it here." Then I saw he was a few inches shorter then me. He had the brightest blond hair I didn't think possible sticking out at odd angles like he had just got out of bed, he had a slight girly face with three identical scars on both his cheeks, and his eyes were so blue they shamed the sea and sky. After he introduced himself for a split second I thought I saw him staring at me before he quickly turned away without being noticed.

"So Iruka-sensei where should I sit?" he asked in the most beautifulest voice I had ever heard.

"Um," Iruka said, "why don't you sit over there next to Sakura-chan." He walked

over and took a seat. After class he got up to leave, but just before walking out he turned to look at me and his blue eyes meet my obsidian eyes. I smirked and he blushed slightly before running out the door. I wonder why he looks sorta familiar I don't think I have ever met him before.

Little did Sasuke and Naruto notice the emerald eyes filled with jealousy watching them.

What does he have that I don't? Why does Sasuke-kun look at him like that and not me? He is just some freaky new kid, I mean did you see how Iruka-sensei acted around him. Sakura pondered as she headed home.

On the other side of town Naruto was hanging out with some kids at a playground until the sun started to set. All the other kids parents started to pick up their kids and Naruto heard the parents whispering to their children while glaring at him, "What are you doing with that freak? You are not to hang around him anymore, understand." The kids just nodded and they left with their parents.

Shikamaru had watched the whole scene take place and was thinking it over when his dad walked up. "Shikamaru, Chouji its time to go." Both boys got up and walked over to him.

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and turned back "Father why do all the parents dislike Naruto so much?" he asked.

"Why are you so curious? Are the two of you friends? And if I did tell you would you try to change any of it?" he questioned.

Shikamaru thought about it for a second then said, "No."

"Maybe you will find out when you are older." He sighed. "Now lets get home before your mom starts to worry." and they left leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sat there on a swing by himself hoping someone will come back and ask if he wants to walk home with them, but he already knew that nobody would. He keep trying to tell himself that he didn't care, and that he had been alone most of his life was just fine like that. Truthfully the loneliness was becoming unbearable. Naruto got up and started walking home. His eyes filled with sadness and ready to burst, but he wouldn't cry here where people could see and judge him. He then ran the rest of the way home making it just a little after sunset.

**Author's Note:****Please review it was a little discouraging seeing how many ****people read it but didn't review. ****So review or DIE PEASANTS MUHAHAHAHA! BOW BEFORE ME FOR I AM GOOODDD! So review bitches! And send me your comments was it good, bad, need some work to the story, any suggestions that sorta shit or forever shut up and don't complain. Oh yes and flamers you can send as much crap as you want but if it homophobic shit I wont read it and I'll sneak into your house, chop your balls off, and shove one down your throat and the other up your ass. GOT IT! SOOO goodbye and have a nice day. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_There I was wondering down those endless corridors illuminated by the candles positioned along the walls. The walls are covered in dirt and grime. The floor is flooded with a dark, thick and purplish liquid so dark and deep I can't make out the floor. I keep walking with out rest and no destination in mind when my foot kicks something. I bend down and pick it up. Bringing it close to my face I discover it to be a human head. I scream and drop it and take off sprinting down the hall. I start to hear moans and daringly look behind me to see bodies of all shapes, genders, and age coming out of the liquid and coming from down the all they're all screaming now yells of agony being carried down the halls. Suddenly they charge at me, hundreds of them. I keep running down random halls. I can hear the water sloshing around their legs. I come to an intersection and stop deciding on which to choe when two of the other corridors are full with more of them. I turn and run down the empty hall. I keep running and come out in a room quickly I look around and frighteningly realize its a dead end. Terrified I back up in to the wall. Their shrieks getting louder and louder until I see them a writhing mass just outside the doorway. All of a sudden they stopped functioning and moved aside opening a way through the crowd. Echoing through the silent halls is a tap tap tap like a cane. When Danzo emerges from the mob and steps through the doorway where the bodies have resumed writhing and moaning._

_ "What are you doing here? Thats not possible your supposed to be dead I killed you myself! What are these things? What are you doing?" I screamed at him._

_ "Naruto, I thought you were smarter than that. These are all the people you have ever killed." He replied._

_ "No thats not possible, its not true!" And then for the first time I could understand what the were yelling._

_ "WHY DID YOU KILL ME?" "YOU MONSTER!" "MURDERER!" "WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!" "WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?" "WHY! WHY! WHY!" Their screams of anger and agony growing louder and louder._

_ "No, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried out._

_ "What good will apologizing do now after all the families and lives you've destroyed. Your already covered in the blood of innocent, living people." I looked at my hands and saw them stained with blood._

_ "Im sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _

_ Just then Sasuke walked out from a dark corner and walked up to Danzo._

_ "You murderous monster. There isn't any way you could be Naruto. Demon! Monster! It would have been better if you had just never existed." With that last word my hopes and my soul shattered. I just sat there emptily, tears still falling from my eyes as I watched both turn and walk back down the hall. When they left it seemed like the magical barrier holding back the horde broke and they came running through toward me but I just sat there void of all care and let the mass of dead swallow me dragging my into the darkness. _

* * *

><p>I woke up to find my bed soaked from tears and my body covered in sweat. I wiped off the tears still lingering on my cheek from the previous night. I sit myself up and wince at the pain coming from wrists and look down to see the bandages I wrapped around my wrists. I got up and looked at my clock. It was 7 am. I headed towards the bathroom to shower off and clean and re-wrapped my wrists because the cuts had reopened from tossing around in my sleep. After getting out of the shower I got dressed and made breakfast.<p>

By the time I had finished my food and cleaned of my dishes I had 10 minutes to get to school. So I locked the door and jogged to school. A long the way everyone had glared at me, it has been a few months since coming here and by now most of the kids had figured out that by how the adults were treating me that they should do the same. The only one to treat me like a person was Iruka who after certain events realized I was just a lonely kid with no home. He forgave me even though I was the one that killed his parents a few years ago, not that I meant to but thats no excuse. Today is the day my class is graduating and is going to be broken up into teams. And I'm off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So hey guys sorry it took so long, I was kinda stuck and couldnt find me mojo so yeah. Lol I'll try to update next month but with Christmas coming up and such. I'm hoping to get a laptop so ill be able to type more. If not I will try to update ASAP. Please R&amp;R. I'm still not sure if this is any good so please review. <strong>


End file.
